Rock Lee's Sister
by Story.Writer.and.Creator
Summary: What would Happen if Rock Lee had a sister? and what if that sister was taken by the Akataski? P.S. the picture is her when she's in the Akatsaki.


_**I do **__**NOT **__**own the Naruto characters, Just Rei Lee. :P**_

Key:

**If bold:** Yelling.

If in nothing: Normal

Character: Rei Lee

Personality: Loud, Smart, Fast, tough, Sneaky, Kind, Shy, doesn't like very loud people except for her friends

Looks: Picture a female Rock Lee with long hair that is pulled back in a low ponytail and instead of a green jumpsuit, it's a green shirt and skirt type thing and yes she wears the legwarmers. Yeah, what an awesome description.

Crush: Naruto

Friends: Rock Lee, Naruto Uzamaki, Tenten, and Might Guy.

Enemies: Akataski, Sasuke and his fan girls, and loud people other Naruto.

Age: 15 (Shipuuden time!)

Let's begin!

Rei's POV

I silently jumped from tree to tree my weights almost no existent to me. After almost an hour of running the large gates came into sight. I smiled and ran faster 'Til I reached the gates and entered. The two men looked at me with confused looks.

"Where would Rock Lee be?" The one man raised an eyebrow and pointed toward the training grounds. I smiled, bowed, and took off running. Once I made it I heard Lee yelling something about 'the power of youth.' I smiled and jumped on his back.

"**Lee**!" He looked behind him and saw me on his back.

"**Rei**!" I jumped off and he stood up hugging me. _I've missed you brother…_

"Lee, who is that?" I heard a girl say. I looked at her a smiled deviously at Lee.

"I'm his sister, and I'm guessing you're his girlfriend?" She paled and looked at me.

"No. I'm not." I giggled and walked over to a boy with pale eyes and long brown hair. I kicked my leg out and tripped him.

"Oh boy, Neji, right? You're not that tough. Lee you lied you said he was strong." I said putting my hands on my hips. And walking away I heard Neji jump up and punch me from behind. I dodged to the side and flipped him over my shoulder, tsking at him.

"You shouldn't attack from behind, it's very pathetic."

Neji's POV

"You shouldn't attack from behind, it's very pathetic." I smirked and jumped from the trees. The clone I sent_ poofed_ once it hit the ground.

"I agree." She turned towards me shocked and I tackled her, she blinked and smiled. Then she was gone. I jumped to my feet, byakugan activated.

"Where is she…?" I muttered then felt something hitting my back then I was face first on the ground her foot on my back.

"I win." She helped me up and walked over to Tenten and Lee.

"Rei, was it?" I asked she smiled and nodded.

"You bet it is!" I rolled my eyes and dusted myself off, finally some competition.

Naruto's POV

"You bet it is!" I heard a voice yell. It was near Guy's team's training ground so I ran over and saw a girl with long black hair and an outfit that looked like Lee's but a girl version.

"Hey Lee, who's the girl?" I yell to him. He turns and so does the girl. I suck in a quiet breath of air and stare at her for a second.

"Oi Naruto, can't you tell? It's his sister. Tenten said. She nodded and walked up to me.

"Hi, **my name is Naruto, Believe it**!" I yelled smiling. She nodded and tripped me sitting on my back.

"Rei Lee, nice to meet you, and Lee, you said he was hard to beat too!" She got up and walked over to Lee. He stared for a second then started laughing.

**"Now she has the power of youth that none of us have!" **she laughed and started to walk away when Guy walked up and stopped her.

"And who are you? Bothering my team and beating up Neji so quick." She smiled and kicked him having him go down with a loud thump.

"I told you to leave her alone, Guy." Kakashi said popping up next to me lifting me to my feet while reading his pervy book. "I was gonna warn you but… you beat me here, my name is Kakashi, nice to meet you Rei." She saw his book and walked over to him glaring at him. I saw Lee run over and pull her away from my teacher.

"Lee, what's wrong?" He unwrapped his arms and tied up his sister.

"She hates it when anyone reads one of those books in front of her." I nodded and grabbed his book, or rather tried to. He grabbed my arm and flipped me over. Oh boy.

Rei's POV

When I saw the book title I flipped and was so close to pulling out my kunai and chopping up the book. But lee grabbed before he could. I gave up and used my chakra to leap up and spin causing Lee to spin and used his own attack against him. He jumped up once we hit the ground and jumped back. I smiled and pulled out a kunai dashing at him when he dodged and hit my side. I flinched and kicked him then decided on using my chakra but not too long after I was very low and had to stick to Taijutsu. We were both equally matched in speed and strength, we both punched, blocked, kick, dodge repeatedly until Lee leapt up into the air I followed and through a kunai lodging itself in his leg while I followed to see if I could help. When we finally had both feet on the ground Lee fell from, pain in his leg and I looked up at him and I was on the ground the next second. Tenten ran over and I heard something about Neji should carry me because he is fastest. The next thing I knew I was in Neji's arms on the way to the hospital and Lee was in Naruto's, and Guy in Kakashi's. When we finally got there Neji carried me to a room and laid me on a bed in the bright, cold room. I tied to sit up but he pushed me down and pulled a blanket on me then sat in the chair next to the bed, the moment I relaxed I feel asleep.

Lee's POV

"Where is Rei?!" I jumped up and fell the moment my leg hit the ground.

"Lee, Stop! She is fine, just asleep." Tenten picked me up and helped me sit on the bed. I sat back, held my breath and stood.

"I'm going to see my sister." I limped out leaning against the wall 'til I saw a nurse. "Um, where is my sister? Rei Lee?" The nurse nodded and led me to her room. She was hurt, bad. She had a swollen eye, her whole chest and stomach were wrapped in bandages and her arm was also wrapped, but she looked so peaceful and then I saw Neji his head on her bed his hand holding hers. I marched in as best as I could saw he was asleep. I looked at Tenten who walked in and she smiled walking in pretending not to notice Neji. She sat on the bed on Rei's left while I limped in next to Neji where I glared at him. He eventually woke up and blushed slightly then left.

"Lee? Are you mad?" Tenten joked and rolled her eyes. "Stop being so protective, she is old enough to like who she wants." I widened my eyes and looked at them when Rei moaned in pain and tried to sit up.

Rei's POV

"Ugh, what happened?" I rubbed my throbbing head and looked at Tenten and Lee. "Wasn't Neji here?" I asked sounding slightly disappointed. I heard Tenten giggle.

"He's outside. **Neji Rei is awake!**" I covered my ears and glared at her, then sat up and Tenten pushed lee over.

"Ow, Tenten what was that-"His face glowed and I saw my shirt was gone with only bandages covering me and I yanked the blanket up.

"Lee. Out, now." He crawled away as fast as he could which was surprisingly fast. I sighed and looked at Tenten she patted my shoulder and said she would be back with a change of clothes then walked out and I looked out the window. I smiled and looked at my blanket and saw a drop of blood I looked at it then looked up and screamed a bit before a hand was placed over my mouth.

"Oh, Shut it you f**king bitch." I tried to scream but the man through me over his shoulder and I screamed.

"**Lee!"** without a seconds notice I was knocked unconscious.

Lee's POV

"**Lee!"** I heard Rei scream I leapt up and ran to her room and saw a silver haired man with a black cloak with red clouds on it, jump out of the window of Rei's room with her knocked out over his shoulder. I ran after them but when I leapt out the window the man with silver hair through his scythe back and caused me to jump back to avoid death causing me to tumble down but Naruto was there to catch me.

"Naruto, Please go after Rei!" I begged him. He was shocked then furious.

"They got Rei?" I nodded and he ran off after them I stood and limped to the Hokage's office. When I got there she was shocked to see me enter but glared at me.

"Rock Lee, go back to the hospital this- "I stood tall and said.

"No. I have requested I may leave the village this moment." She was stunned.

"No, go back to the hospital." I smirked.

"I should say I am leaving the village this moment. And-"She stood and started to yell.

"No! Go back to the hospital Lee, you are one of the few Jounin we have here."

"No! I'm going after my sister!" She was shocked. "Those dang Akataski took her from her hospital bed, plus Naruto is already going after her."


End file.
